Blog użytkownika:Vox22/BrickLink is awesome!
Witajcie, ludu. Pewnie niektórzy z was wiedzą, że ja, Voxovan, niedawno robiłem zakupy w sklepie internetowym o nazwie BrickLink. Zamówienie złożyłem w czwartek (19 kwietnia, o ile się nie mylę), pieniążki wysłałem dzień później. W piątek zeszłego tygodnia otrzymałem wiadomość, że... taramtamtam! Paczka została wysłana. No to tylko pozostało czekać. Mamy środę. Ostatnia lekcja, po dostaniu opieprzu za poobcinane pelargonie (mniejsza z tym), wracamy do domu. Jesteśmy na miejscu. W pokoju, na szafce, wraz z listami i innymi pierdołami, leży paczka. (OMG, myślę sobie (tak, czasami zdarzy mi się myśleć)). Plecak pod ścianę, bierzemy paczkę, nóż (a jakże!) i zabieramy się do, mhmhmhmhm, otworzenia ciała i pożarcia wnętrzności... A nie, to nie do tego, sry. 300px|center Tak wygląda nasza paczuszka. Nic nadzwyczajnego, zwykłe kartonowe pudło z jakimiś pierdołami poprzyklejanymi, których nawet nie chciało mi się czytać. K, otworzyliśmy, a w środku... 300px|center ...wielki wór! 300px|center A w nim mniejsze! 300px|center Rozsypałem zawartość woreczków na talerzyki, jak to kiedyś robiłem składając sety. Zobaczmy, co takiego kupiliśmy! Zawartość paczki: 300px|center Maski Kanohi. A jakże, przydadzą się! Jedna czarna Akaku, dwie czarne Akaku Nuva, czarna i niebieska Hau, niebieska i złota Kakama, dwie jasnoniebieskie Komau, Kiril Turagi Dume'a, oraz hełm Strakka (to nie maska Kanohi, wiem, wiem...) 300px|center Przeźroczysto-niebieskie części. Pięć Kanohi Ruru, oraz jakieś dziwne cośki, których nigdy na przedtem na oczy nie widziałem (właśnie dlatego je kupiłem ^^) 300px|center Dłonie. Jasnoszare i ciemnoczerwone, z pewnością ich użyję, tym bardziej, że do tej pory miałem mało tych części w takich kolorach. 300px|center Długie ramię/udo w kolorze czarnym (jak wiadomo - czarny pasuje do wszystkiego) oraz te podobne do klasycznych dłoni części, ale z inną złączką (ssę w opisywaniu części :L) 300px|center Dłoni i ramion/ud ciąg dalszy, tym razem przeźroczysto-niebieskie (już wy wiecie, do czego ich użyję ;D) 300px|center No, te to dopiero się przydają, złączki z dwoma wejściami na krzyżyk po dwóch stronach. 300px|center Muahahahahaha! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kulki! Tak jest, kulki! Łącznie jest ich 60 - 40 czarnych z wejściem z jednej strony, 10 czarnych z wejściami z dwóch strony (więcej nie było dostępnych :\ ) oraz 10 jasnoszarych. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że są przydatne, nie? 300px|center Naramienniki Nuva. O tych chyba dużo mówić nie potrzebuję, zapewne domyślacie się, w jakich celach będę ich używać, nie? ;) Są trochę zakurzone, ale walić to. 300px|center Złączki, kijki, wtyczki, nazywajta to jak chceta. Kupiłem głównie kijki numer 2 (100 sztuk) oraz numer trzy w tym samym kolorze (również 100 sztuk) oraz trochę tych z oczkiem na zwykłe LEGO (trochę, mianowicie 100) 300px|center O, tu jedne z bardziej przydatnych w MOCingu części, których nie potrafię opisać. Przyjrzyjcie się zdjęciu, powinno być na nim widać wszystkie cztery rodzaje elementów. 300px|center Bohrokowe oczy. Ciemno- i przeźroczysto-czerwone. Nothing special. 300px|center Czarne "palce" oraz fioletowe (<:3) płaskie cegiełki. Nie będę ukrywał, że przydadzą mi się. Co my tam jeszcze mamy... 300px|center Aha, te pierdoły. Czarne dlatego, że czarny pasuje do wszystkiego, a ciemnoczerwone dlatego, że mam (miałem) ich mało. Oprócz części w paczce były również list od sprzedającego (MagicMagnus, z Niemiec), który zawierał podziękowania, adres e-mail, gdybyśmy chcieli się skontaktowac lub dać jakieś sugestie, bla bla bla, a także karteczkę z ostrzeżeniem o małych elementach które mogą być połknięte przez dzieci, w 321874184498572935757 językach. No, to tyle jeśli chodzi o moje chwalenie się zakupami w BrickLinku. Zrobiłbym więcej zdjęć, ale bateria w aparacie siadła. Tak więc, hope you enjoyed. ~ ViktoriaForever! 14:33, maj 9, 2012 (UTC) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach